Bathtub drains conventionally have a strainer assembly associated therewith which includes a horizontal flange that extends around the drain opening in engagement with the bottom of the tub. A threaded portion extends downwardly from the center opening of the flange and terminates in an open bottom with crossbars extending thereacross. A hub exists at the intersection of the crossbars and has a threaded aperture therein to receive the threaded stud of a strainer or a closure valve. A threaded bushing conventionally extends around the lower portion of the foregoing component and serves to connect the flange and related structure to the tub structure.
It is often necessary to replace the conventional strainer assembly because the flange extending around the conventional drain becomes damaged, discolored, or the like. Thus, the entire assembly described above must be replaced. Such conventional strainer assemblies are relatively expensive and this expense is significantly attributed to the crossbars at the bottom of the device wherein the threaded aperture receives the threaded stub from a strainer or valve.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a strainer assembly wherein the part of the assembly involving the horizontal flange can be easily, quickly and economically replaced.
A further object of this invention is to provide a strainer assembly for bathtub drains and the like which includes the mounting structure for a strainer or the like in the conventional bushing of a strainer assembly and not in the portion of the device attached to the flange itself.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The strainer assembly of this invention has a strainer body with a circular horizontal flange having a center opening and which is adapted to fit over and around a vertically disposed drain port in the bottom of a tub or the like. A hollow bushing extension extends downwardly from the center opening and terminates in an open lower portion with external threads. A hollow attachment bushing having a center opening is threadably secured around the lower portion of the bushing extension and extends downwardly therefrom.
The attachment bushing has a lower open end with at least one crossbar extending thereacross. A bearing hub is formed in the center of the crossbar on the center axis of the aforesaid center openings. A vertically disposed threaded aperture is located in the hub and is adapted to threadably receive a connecting stud from a drain strainer or closure valve.